dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Ego Trip
Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip is an Annie Award-winning one-hour animated television special spawned from the Cartoon Network animated television series Dexter's Laboratory, produced by Hanna-Barbera (now Cartoon Network Studios) for Cartoon Network, and aired in 1999. Synopsis Robots from the future come to destroy Dexter because he saved the future. Dexter defeats them and because of hearing that he saved the future, he travels into the future to find out what it is that he did. Plot After routinely chasing the evil Mandark (Eddie Deezen) out of his lab when he tries to steal the "Neurotomic Protocore", Dexter (Christine Cavanaugh) is confronted with a group of robots that have appeared from his time machine. They declare that they are here to destroy the one who saved the future, and make ready to attack Dexter. Dexter easily destroys them with the use of various tools and gadgets from his lab. However, news that he is "The One Who Saved the Future" intrigues him, and he decides to travel through time to discover how cool he is. In the first time period he visits, Dexter finds a tall, skinny, weak version of himself working in office-designing cubicles, with Executive Mandark as his rich, successful boss. The child Dexter unwittingly reveals the existence of blueprints regarding the Neurotomic Protocore from the beginning of the movie, and Executive Mandark steals it after the two Dexters move forward in time. In the second time period, the two Dexters meet their much older self, a wizened senior citizen Dexter about the same height as the child Dexter (and Mandark as a "brain-in-a-vat", renamed as "Braindark", who can never do anything other than only complain about his situation). All the technology from the blueprints has been implemented, creating a utopian society where anything can be materialized with the power of the mind. Old Man Dexter can't remember how he saved the world, so they travel back in time to find out. In the third time period, which appears to take place between the first and second time periods, they find a dystopic world where everyone is stupid and knowledge, science, society and technology are forbidden, controlled by Overlord Mandark, thanks to his plan about the Neurotomic Protocore. They meet Action (Hero) Dexter (Jeff Bennett), who is tall, muscular and bald (senior citizen Dexter, it turns out, wears a wig), as well as having grown a large beard and huge muscles while digging underground after Mandark stole the plans. They go back to Dexter's laboratory and build a giant robot to invade Overlord Mandark's fortress. Reaching there, they are faced by the monstrously corpulent dystopian Overlord Mandark, who has summoned versions of himself from other time periods to oppose the Dexters. A battle royale ensues, with each Dexter fighting the Mandark of his own time period. While the Dexters struggle to prevent the Mandarks from using the core, the Dee Dee from the present timeline unknowingly is transported to hero Dexter's time and undos Overlord Mandark's dystopia by pushing a button, setting the core's flow from negative to positive. The other Mandarks are transported back to their own timelines and the dystopian Overlord Mandark is reduced to nothing but his brain, meaning that he is now Braindark, which explains about brain-in-a-vat situation from Dexter and D22's earlier encountering. After DeeDee leaves, the Dexters are upset to know that DeeDee was the one to save the future, not Dexter. In response, the Dexters build robots from the remains of Mandark's lair and orders them to destroy the one who saved the future. With the core now at a positive flow, the Dexters bid each other farewell and return to their own times. In the present timeline, he is shocked to find that the robots he sent were destroyed by himself, the Dexter who went to the future earlier. This confuses Dexter, and he goes to eat lunch. He then glares at DeeDee when she comes up to greet him and walks away, confusing her. Characters *Dexter *Number 12 *Action Dexter *Old Man Dexter *Mandark *Executive Mandark *Overlord Mandark *Braindark *Dee Dee (Cameo) Videos Dexter's Lab - Ego Trip - Hello! Hi! Dexter's Lab - Ego Trip - Goodbye, Dexter! Gallery Trivia *This movie was supposed to be the final episode of Dexter's Laboratory, as Genndy Tartokovski left after producing the film (although he made two more episodes. One which aired during the theatrical release of the Powerpuff Girls Movie, ''Chicken Scratch, ''and another one for the final episode of the series, Comedy of Feathers). Due to the show's huge popularity, however, Chris Savino (storyboarder for season 1 and 2) decided to reboot the series, which premiered in 2001. *This is the only episode that has seasons 1-2 animation with the season 3-4 design of Dad and the seasons 3-4 animation of Mandark's Laboratory. Rude Removal was the only episode after this that had seasons 1-2 animation but neither Dad or Mandark's Laboratory were seen in this episode so it's hard to tell if they still had the newer designs. Most likely, they did. *For unknown reasons, Mandark dons on a more sinister persona and attire in contrast to his more nerdy look from the series and his lab is completely remodeled for unknown reasons as well. The reason for Mandark's sudden eviler turn and his lab's complete redesign is never explained, although it is likely that he became corrupted with power due to the potential of the protocore or that he simply became corrupted due to his past with Dark Forces. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:List of Dexter's Labortory episodes Category:Finales Category:Movies